Hunger Games: High School
by illbeasuperhero
Summary: What if the tributes from the 74th Hunger Games went to high school together? These are different p.o.v's. Contains Gadge, Glato, Clarvel, Fannie, and Katpee.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Katniss's P.O.V

"Ugh!" I moan as I shut off my alarm. Today is Monday which means back to school. I am still tired so i decide to sleep a bit more. I closed my eyes for five seconds until my little sister Prim starts shaking me.

"Katniss, Katniss come on wake up. Katniss, it's the first day of school, come on wake up," she says.

"I know," I say trying to hide my smile "That's why I'm still sleeping."

"Come on Katniss, it'll be fun!" _Fun? School fun? "_Please Katniss get up," she begs "for me?"

I smile. "Okay anything for you, Prim." She giggles. Prim skips out of my room.

I practically roll out of bed. "Ugh!" I repeat as I hit the floor with a loud "thump". I peel off my green tank-top and shorts and take a hot three-minute shower. I hop out afterwards and put on my dark green shirt with some black pants red high tops and black jacket. I braid my hair in my usual style and climb downstairs.

"Morning Katniss," my mother says cheerfully. "Morning mom," I say like a zombie. Prim and my mother at the dinner table with breakfast. Bacon, eggs, and pancakes. _Yum. _I grab two bacon strips, one egg, and a tiny pancake, put them on my plate, and start digging in. When I'm finished i loom at the clock and realized it was almost time to go. _Oops. _I grab my backpack. "Come on Prim. We have to go." Prim gets her backpack and appears beside me.

I grab the doornob and open it. "Have a good day at school girl!" mother shouts shouts at us as we walk out the door. "We will!" Prim shouts back just as i shut the door. "Let's go," I say.

* * *

**This is my first story and chapter (Sorry for the shortness) I might post a new chapter today but I'll think about it. hope you enjoy :). Btw, I'm only in 6th grade so it might not be perfect so please tell me if i did something wrong. Please review! Thank you. - GlatoClarvel**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter 2. I finally got it uploaded and I hope you enjoy! and there is Gadge, Glato, Clarvel, Fannie, and some Katpee (YAY! My ships!) finally!**

* * *

Chapter 2 Katniss's p.o.v

I walk Prim to her school which is just half a block from home and a full block from my school.

"Why are you excited for school?" I ask.

"I like school," Prim says quietly "mostly because I get to see and hand out with my friends again." I nod. _Now I understand._

"Why aren't you Katniss?"

"Trust me Prim, when you get to high school there will be nothing to be happy about." With that we arrive at Prim's school. "Bye Prim!" I kiss her on the cheek "good luck, I love you!"

"I love you too!" Prim shouts over all the noise as she runs to her best friend Rue. Rue's dark eyes smile with her pink lips as soon as she sees Prim. Her dark hair and skin look bright. I smile as I watch Prim climb the steps towards Rue and they enter school together. I like Rue, she's very sweet, like Prim. I start walking to my school just as Gale starts running to me. "Catnip wait!" he shouts at me running to me. "Hey Catnip," he says finally catching up to me. "Did you just drop Prim off?"

"Yeah," I say calmly. I'm always calm with Gale. "Did you drop off Posey?"

"Yep." Gale points at Posey with his friends.

"Where's your girlfriend?" I ask teasing him.

Gale, a few months ago, started dating Madge Undersee, my friend and the mayor's daughter.

Gale laughs. "She's your friend too you know."

"I know, but she isn't my girlfriend," I smile again still teasing him. "Gale and Madge sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G." He laughs again.

"Shush Catnip. You're being childish." I laugh. I can only be childish with Gale.

"Where's your boyfriend?" He asks me. I don't have a boyfriend, well not technically. I sort of have a little, ity bity, crush on Peeta Mellark. A boy in my year from the merchant part of district 12 working as a baker. It's rumored that Peeta has had a big crush since we were five, but I never asked him. I mean, what would I say.

"He's not my boyfriend!" I snap back at him.

"Katniss and Peeta sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G,' Gale mocks me in a girl voice. We both laugh this time.

"Okay. Whatever," I say. We arrive at school.

"I guess I'll see you later, Catnip."

"Yeah. I guess. Bye," I say walking away to my locker. I open it and find my class schedule. First: Calculus Second: English Third: Spanish… I was about to close my locker just as Madge appears behind it.

"Hi Katniss," she says happily.

"Oh. Hi Madge, You scared me."

"Sorry. Is that your class schedule?"

"Yeah."

"Ooo. Can I see if we have our classes together?"

"Sure." I give her my paper.

"We have all our classes together except for our last class."

"What class do you have last?" I ask.

"I have French. You have Art."

"Oh, Well at least we have most of our classes together," I say hopefully.

"Yeah. It's better than having none." I nod in agreement. Madge and I notice that it suddenly got quiet.

"What's going on?" I whisper.

"I think the Careers are here," she whispers back. The careers are the popular students. They come from district 1,2, and 4. There are six of them, Glimmer, Cato, Marvel, Clove, Annie and Finnick.

Glimmer is the blond bombshell from district 1. She is very pretty with her emerald green eyes, blond curly hair that falls just below her shoulders. All the boys have crushes on her even though they know she's dating Cato.

Marvel is the boy from district 1 he's not as mean as Glimmer, but is still menacing. His girlfriend Clove calls dipwad sometimes because he does stupid things and is a little stupid but is definitely not someone to mess with.

Cato is the strong, monstrous boy from district 2. He gets angry very easily and just like Marvel, you do not want to make him angry. He and Glimmer always flirt with each other and sometimes it's really annoying.

Clove is the tiny evil from district 2. She also has anger issues she is the worst one. She always calls her boyfriend Marvel dipwad because she does think he does stupid things sometimes but she obviously loves him anyway.

Annie Cresta is one of the nicest ones. She and boyfriend Finnick Odair have been together since middle school in district 4. They are one of the cutest couples. Annie is a little crazy but at least she doesn't have anger issues.

Finnick Odair is the other nice one. All of the girls have crushes on him. Most of the girls are jealous and envy Annie, but Finnick tells her to ignore them. Some even give Annie the death glare in the hallway but Finnick is always with her so nothing happens to her. He is so loyal. Everyone moves out of the careers way.

"Hi Glimmer!" Three guys cry out to her. She waves as she passes holding Cato's hand. One kid walks in front of them and doesn't see them.

"Move dork," Clove gritted through her teeth. He doesn't move so Clove pushes him and he hits the floor. They all laugh as they pass by except for Annie and Finnick.

"Hi Finnick," five girls harmonize. He ignores them and rolls his eyes.

"He was rolling his eyes at me!" The first girl claimed.

"No he wasn't, he was rolling his eyes at!" the forth girl snapped at her.

"No he was rolling his eyes at me!" The fifth girl yelled and now the five girls were having a fight over who Finnick Odair rolled his eyes at. These are the people I have to go to school with. Just as the careers pass Madge and I the bell rings.

"Thank god. Come on Katniss let's go to class."

* * *

**This chapter was sort of long but I made up a little for the other one. I hoped you enjoyed it :) I have my plan for the next chapter but suggestions are welcome. Please review, Thank you.-GlatoClarvel**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Madge's p.o.v

Katniss and I walk to Mr. Flickerman's calculus class. Mr. Flickerman is waiting for all of us to take our seats. Katniss and I sit next to each other at one table. Unfortunalely we have all the careers in this class. Luckily Annie and Finnick are sitting behind us. WE think we're good until Glimmer and Cato sit at the table in front of us, it's going to be a long class. After 90 minutes the bell rings.

"Thank you!" Katniss says after the bell rings.

"I know I thought it was never going to end," I reply.

"It's so hard to focus with Glimmer and Cato in front of you." I nod in agreement.

"No wonder Marvel is stupid he is always stuck sitting behind them!" I say and we laugh really hard. Clove glares at us as she leaves with Marvel. We ignore her and continue laughing. "We should go or Ms. Trinket will start class without us," I say still laughing a little. Katniss nods. We walk out of class just as Clove "accidently" bumps into me making me fall down.

"Oops, I'm so sorry Madge," Clove says in a fake sympathic tone. She and Marvel walk away laughing to Glimmer and Cato who are also laughing and Finnick who isn't laughing and looks more concerned.

"Are you okay?" Katniss asks as she helps me up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I get up and see Annie just got out of class and is standing next to me.

Annie's p.o.v

"Are you okay Madge?" I asked her.

"I'm fine, really," she replies. I hand Madge her backpack. "Thanks," Madge says.

"You're welcome," I say.

"Annie!" Glimmer says furious. I look at her giving me an evil look and the rest of the careers are waiting for me "let's go!" Glimmer walks toward the rest of the careers.

"I have to go," I mouth to Katniss and Madge, they nod. I jog to the careers.

"Why were you talking to them?" Glimmer asks,

"What? Why can't I talk to them?"

"They're nerds," Clove joins in. I shrug and look confused.

"Okay Annie let Clove and I explain the four rules of being a career. Number 1: You never talk to neards unless you have to of forsed to." I nod as Clove says the second rule.

"Number 2: You don't feel sorry for people we prank or make fun of and Glimmer and I know that is why you were talking to them."

"Number 3: ignore anyone that is a loser."

"And number 4: be mean."

"But Clove and I would let that one go you're too nice to even pretend."

"So if I do all of that I would be a good career?" I ask.

"Yes," Glimmer answers "otherwise we'll kick you out and treat you just like all the other losers." Glimmer and Clove smile and they go to their class while I go to Ms. Trinket's class. I meet up with Katniss and Madge and tell what happened.

"I will be nice and be normal but when the careers are around I have to be mean," I tell them. They understand and we sit together.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Peeta's p.o.v

I walk to Ms. Trinket's class and sit down at a table with my friends Finnick and Thresh. I see Katniss sitting at the table next to us with her friends Annie and Madge. Katniss looks pretty today, _Peeta stop, focus, focus on Ms. Trinket's English lesson. Nah, that's boring, Katniss's dark hair, Peeta focus, Katniss grey eyes, Peeta! Great now I'm staring at her. _Before I can stop Finnick speaks up.

"Awww does Peeta have a crush on Katniss," He says to me. "Hey Thresh, I think Peeta has a little crush."

"Awwww. Little Peeta has a crush on Katniss, how cute," Thresh teases.

"I do not have a crush on Katniss!" I whisper.

"Liar," Finnick says as he tilts back in his chair.

"How do you know about my crush on Katniss? I never told you two."

"Thresh and I get around. We're not just pretty faces." _Annie._

"Okay, I have a crush on Katniss."

"For how long?"

"A few years," I lie.

"Peeta?"

"Okay fine. Ever since we were five."

"That's the answer we were looking for!"

"Peeta, Finnick, Thresh! Pay attention!" Ms. Trinket says in her ridiculous Capitol accent.

"Yes Ms. Trinket," Finnick, Thresh, and I sat together. She goes back to teaching and Annie giggles.

"Maybe Annie likes it when Finnick gets in trouble," I tease while I nudge him.

"Shut up Peeta." I notice out of the corner of my eye that Katniss is giggling too.

"Maybe Katniss likes it when Peeta gets in trouble," Thresh teases back at me.

"Shush." I notice Katniss looking at me. I look back at her but she looks forward as if nothing happened. _Was she looking at me? Nah she was probably looking at something that was by me. _Class ends and we rush out of class.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed and I will TRY to get the next chapter uploaded, but I might not be able to because I think there is something going on for GATE students tomorrow and I have to work on my project because it is due on Friday AHHHHH! But I will try. Please review!- GlatoClarvel **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Clove's p.o.v

Glimmer and I walk out of our class. When I get my books out of my locker and start walking with the other careers, Glimmer starts talking about her hair.

"Clove, don't you think my hair looks good today? I think my hair looks good today." After five minutes I finally shut her up.

"Glimmer," I tell her.

"Yeah Clove?" She asks while patting her hair.

"I really don't care about your hair. I'm your friend, but I'm not a girly-girl. I haven't been listening to your five-minute rant on how good your hair looks." Glimmer looks a little sad. "Don't take it personley Glim." I never called her Glim before. The only person who calls her Glim is Cato.

"No it's fine," she says sadly. Great, now I feel bad.

"Tell you what, if I'm bored and I have nothing else to do I'll listen to you on how good your hair looks."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Yay!" I don't get why or how Glimmer can talk for five minutes about her hair. I pass Cato before I go to my class.

"You've got a real keeper Cato," I say walking in my classroom. I already know he's rooling his eyes at me. Whatever.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is short if been busy so be glad I got even uploaded this chapter. I love you all, thank you for liking and following my story and for naming me as your favorite author which means A LOT to me. Please review!- GlatoClarvel**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Cato's p.o.v

Glimmer and I walk together to class.

"Is my hair okay?"

"Yes Glim, for the fifth time, your hair is fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"What about my make-up?"

"Yes."

Glimmer is looking in her mirror. I could care less about what Clove thinks, Glimmer might constantly about her hair and make-up but I love her anyway.

"Cato?" She asks.

"What?"

"Where's Marvel?"

"I thought he was with Clove."

"I don't think he has class with her, but she might know where he is."

"We'll ask her after class."

Clove's p.o.v

After class is over Glimmer and Cato are waiting for me with worried looks on their faces.

"What? Did someone catch you two making out again?"

"No! And it was just that one time," Glimmer mumbles "do you know where Marvel is?"

"I thought he was with you two!" I try not to yell. They shake their heads. "Great. Now we lost my boyfriend."

Ugh! I can't belive Marvel, he's such a dipwad. Now we have to look for him. Dipwad, that's all I can say now, I'm so mad at him.

All three of us look for him all over school, and we find him in Nurse Jones's office. The nurse, Glimmer, and Cato leave us alone. He has a black eye, he looks miserable but I'm still mad.

"Where were you!?" I almost yell. "Glimmer, Cato, and I were worried about you!"

"Sorry. I was with you guys then someone accidently hit me with a locker door and it led to this." He points to his black eye.

"Are you okay, Dipwad?"

"Yeah."

Nurse Jones comes in and shoos us out. Glimmer and Cato stop making out when she comes out.

"We weren't doing anything Nurse Jones," Glimmer says "Just waiting. Right Cato." She nudges him.

"Uh, yeah right."

Nurse Jones narrows her eyes at them. Glimmer as an innocent smile on her face. "Whatever," Nurse Jones says still giving them an evil look. She goes back into her office and all four of us start walking again to or next class.

* * *

**Yeah I made Marvel a little clumsy, because I always thought him as that and I'm super clumsy too so. Sorry I haven't been writing lately I had the GATE Olympics this week and of course the 6th graders have the most responsability Ugh! I love you all thank you all. Please review they make me happy- GlatoClarvel**


	7. Chapter 7

Katniss's p.o.v

School is almost over and I'm in Mr. Cinna's art class. When I walk into art class the only seat left is next to Peeta. Oh no. It's bad enough I'm not good at art, now I have to control myself and sit next to him. The only good thing about this class is the only Careers are Glimmer and Cato and they sit far away from Peeta.

"Class," Mr. Cinna says. "You may draw anything." I start thinking of what to draw Peeta turns to me.

"Can I draw you Katniss?" He asks me. Peeta is so sweet, snap out of it Katniss!

"Um, sure," is all I could muffle out. I start drawing the woods, after thinking a while, but I keep messing up. I'm on my third or fourth paper when Peeta finishes.

"Done!" He shows it to me and it's very accurate and beautiful, unlike me. "Do you like it?"

"I love it! You're really good. Draw something else!" I say trying to not sound childish.

"Like what." I think and I remember the Mockingjay pin Madge gave me.

"Here, draw this." He takes it and looks at it.

"Ok." He gets a new paper and starts drawing again. I try drawing again but I keep failing. Peeta finishes again. He makes the pin look even prettier than it is.

"Wow, you are really good."

"Thanks Katniss." The bell rings. I get my stuff and as I leave Peeta gives me the drawing of me. "Here, keep it."

"Really?"

"Yeah.'

"Thanks." I smile but I stop. I hope he didn't see that. Peeta picks up his backpack and walks out. I smile again. Why does Peeta have to be so charming?


	8. Chapter 8

**Katniss's p.o.v**

I wait at Prim's school waiting for her to get out of school. I stand in a crowd with other waiting people picking up their siblings and children to be released. _1 more minute _I say to my self looking at the clock above the sign that reads "District 12 Elementary School" in black letters. It seems like the longest minute ever but it's worth it.

Children file out of the school in crowds. I trying to pass through the crowd to find my sister, apologizing to the people I pushed or stepped on. I search the crowd full of children for my sister's blond and braided hair. I don't see her anywhere and I begin to worry. _Did she leave? no she couldn't have, she wouldn't have. _I pass through the children. I see Vick and Rory. _If they're here, Prim still might. Maybe. _

As soon as the children are finished filing out of the schoolhouse, Prim finally appears in the doorway making me relived. I yell her name and she comes running to me.

"Where were you? Why were you taking so long? Do you know how worried I was?" I question her immediately.

"I'm sorry. I was helping the teacher."

"You need to get someone to tell me that! Maybe Rory or Vick, so I don't get worried sick. Let's go," I say a little firm as I pull her arm to walk home.

I search my backpack making sure I have everything when Peeta's drawing falls out. Prim stares at it and picks it up.

"Prim wait, don't open i-" I try to say before I get cut off.

"What is this?"

"Nothing!" I snatch it from her fingertips.

"Is a drawing...of you?"

I ignore her question.

"Katniss?"

"It's nothing Prim, don't tell anyone about it okay?:

"Okay..." she says looking at me.

We arrive home and I run to my room and lie on the bed. I'm not sure if I'm frustrated or what. I just don't understand. I pull out the picture again and stare at it. _Damn you Peeta. _I lay the picture beside me and fall asleep without my knowledge.

* * *

**Ew sorry this chapter was ****_this. _****I'll be on vacation so that mean FANFIC WRITING TIMEEEE! Ilygsm omg 3 Please review! Go on my profile please and take the poll to see what I should write about after I finish this. Thanks guys! ~illbeasuperhero (Was GlatoClarvel btw)**


End file.
